Due to recent network focused advancements in computing hardware, services that were previously only capable of being delivered by proprietary, application-specific hardware can now be provided using software running on computing hardware by utilizing virtualization techniques that run on high-volume server, switch, and storage computing hardware to virtualize network functions. By leveraging virtualization technology to consolidate different types of network equipment onto the computing hardware, switches, storage, and network functions, such as network address translation (NAT), firewalling, intrusion detection, domain name service (DNS), load balancing, caching, and the like can be decoupled from computing hardware and can instead be run as software. This virtualization of network functions on commodity hardware is sometimes referred to as Network Functions Virtualization (NFV).
Network Functions Virtualization (NFV) refers to a technology that is used to design a network structure with industry standard servers, switches, and storage that are provided as devices at a user end. That is, the NFV technology implements network functions as software that can be run in existing industry standard servers and hardware. NFV technology may also be supported by a cloud computing technology and in some cases, may also utilize various industry-standard high volume server technologies.
In an effort to develop a fully virtualized infrastructure, leading service providers have collaborated together to create the European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) Industry Specification Group (ISG) for Network Functions Virtualization (NFV) working group. This group has helped create the architecture and associated requirements for virtualizing various functions within telecommunications networks. Benefits of NFV include reduced capital expenditure (e.g., by reducing the need to purchase purpose-built hardware), operating expenditure (e.g., by reducing space, power, and cooling requirements), reduced time-to-market (e.g., accelerated deployment), improved flexibility to address constantly changing demands, and the like.